


Glance

by kiryuva



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuva/pseuds/kiryuva
Summary: Getting distracted watching someone practice.





	Glance

In movement faster than your eyes could process, an arrow had pierced dead center of a target, its momentum forcing it to jerk suddenly. You crossed your arms, walking forward quietly as you watched the archer before you land shot after shot. He always held a refined pose, a powerful stance, whenever he fired from his bow, and it captivated you. He was master, that much you knew, however there were times you forgot just how beautiful he was when training; how confident he appeared, how powerful he was. Your eyes carefully traced his physique, from his face to his muscles.

Carefully your eyes caressed the lines of his athletic figure. There never wasn’t a moment you saw Hanzo in near perfect condition, if not hidden by his usual attire. Your eyes rested on his chest, though not unblinking. Movement became slower the longer you stared, and you didn’t even notice how deeply he caught your attention. You felt heat grow in your cheeks, but snapped out of it once you saw the archer lower his bow to his side. Whether it was it was the heat or perhaps the voices from inside, you came to.

Much to your dismay, Hanzo had already turned to you. You weren’t sure how long you were staring at him, or for how long he noticed. You didn’t even feel the beyond attractive rosiness that coated your face. “Why are you here?” He questioned dryly, removing you from your once peaceful state of mind.

“Lunch is ready. Genji told me to come get you.” You answered confidently, trying to make it appear as though you weren’t distracted.

Normally, you were accustomed to him wearing what he always wore; the traditional kyudo-gi, yugake, and hakama. Though, this afternoon, he was without his top, and was exposed, which admittedly made you more embarrassed than you would like to admit. Your eyes focused on the arrows that he had fired, still amazed by how precisely and cleanly he landed every shot. You didn’t notice the bowman walk over to you, causing you to step back slightly. He narrowed his gaze at you. “You have been here for some time.”

You took a head start to return inside. “Yeah, well, when it comes to you there’s never an ‘appropriate time’”, you used air quotations and found yourself becoming less anxious as you made yourself laugh, “so I figured I should wait until you’re completely finished. Don’t want to ‘disturb the dragon’,” you joked sarcastically. You immediately regret doing so, as you felt the glare burn through your back, making you slightly uncomfortable. You would often joke about him with his younger brother, but forgot for just a moment that his sense of humour wasn’t the same as Genji’s.

Hanzo was deadly serious more often than naught, and you usually stayed clear of him. It wasn’t strictly because of his near unapproachable personality, but because he was just so private and anti-social. He disliked being around people for long, and the many Genji had introduced him to, he wasn’t particularly fond of. You assumed you were one of those people, and from the few stories Genji told you of his elder brother, you felt gathered a gist of his person. Still, it didn’t make the situation any less awkward.

“Aren’t you going to put your shirt back on?” You asked, nearing the automatic doors and leaving the training grounds. “You’re going to catch a cold looking like that inside.” You glanced to him for a just a moment before feeling that same blush cover your face as you both stepped through the back of the home. “It doesn’t really seem like you to be… Bare.”

“Are you finished gawking like a teenager?” He asked suddenly, causing you to stop walking and becoming dazed.

“Gawking? I’m not gawking. What are you on about?” you replied defensively, blinking in response to his accusation.

“Your expression states otherwise.” He retorted.

Hanzo rose an eyebrow, and your eyes widened as a subtle smirk appeared. He lowered his eyelids, his irritatingly smug smirk present for you, making you ball your fists at your sides. Your face lit up and you looked from his face, to his chest, to his abdomen, and then away. You did what you were trying your hardest not to; looking at his toned figure. Your eyes did their best now to avoid all possible eye contact with him. You felt even more embarrassed from the chuckle that followed his statement.

What bothered you the most was that the elder Shimada just teased you.

You had to be dreaming. That was so out of left field, so out of character for him. Hanzo is not the type to tease. At all. What--

“Oh, there are where the both of you are.” The cyborg sauntered over, looking between the two of you. He kept his visor in your direction as Hanzo decided to walk past him with a smirk, making him all the more curious. The ninja quickly sensed something was off, but was quiet, as he didn’t want to assume anything too quickly. He tilted his head, glancing back to his brother before returning to you.

“Is everything alright?”

After a brief pause and flustered disposition, you answered. “I hate your brother.”


End file.
